Matchmaker Elgang! ElsAi
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Rena's frustrated because Elsword and Aisha won't confess to each other. She asks help from the others, but they said that they are busy. Elsword went to the park to meet his secret admirer who sent him a letter and Rena and Aisha follows him. They do not know that during their leave, Eve, Chung, and Raven had actually planned something... RSxEM and some VPxLK


**3: Hello~ 3 is back with an RSxEM one-shot! XDDDDDDD**

**There'll be Cheve and Reven series of this too. But now it's still ElsAi! X3**

**Elysea: Seriously..? You haven't even finished the other story.**

**3: But I want to make this story... Q.Q No one's doing it when I requested in the drabbles... Q.Q**

**Elysea: Fine... -.- Do it your own way...**

**3: YAY! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!**

* * *

**Rena's POV**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ELSWORD AND AISHA SHOULD CONFESS ALREADY! Ehem... Excuse me for my outburst. I'm just really frustrated!

They both have been blushing around each other, obviously they liked each other, BUT THEY WON'T CONFESS!

I'm currently in the living room with the Elgang except Els and Aisha. "Guys! We should make Elsword and Aisha confess!" I exclaimed.

"I'm busy." Eve... Eve... Busy as always... -.-

"My Destroyer is a bit broken... Miss Eve! Can you fix it?" "Of course." So I guess Chung can't do it too. He never goes anywhere without that Destroyer of his. I wonder why...

"Where's Raven?" "Sleeping" answered Eve while fixing Chung's Destroyer. I facepalmed. Why does he have to always wake up at 9 in the morning..? It's still 8 PM...

I guess I'll have to do it by my own...

I quickly sneaked out from the living room and saw Aisha running over with a letter. "Rena!" "Ng? What is it, Aisha?" I asked. "Look!"

She shoved the letter in front of my face. I grabbed it and read it.

* * *

**(Letter)**

_**Dear Elsword,**_

_**Please meet me at the park at 8 PM. **_

_**From,**_

_** Your Secret Admirer**_

* * *

"He went to the park did he?" Aisha nodded. "Who's this from?" "I dunno. It just said from his Secret Admirer" Aisha answered.

"Then let's go there!" "W-What?! R-Rena-"

Before Aisha continued her talking, I pulled her outside and ran to the park while dragging her.

"R-Re-Ren-Reeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaa! Slow dooooooooown!" Aisha exclaimed.

I stopped right after I arrived at the park and quickly jumped on top of a tree. "YOU ALMOST-" "Sssssshhhhh..."

I closed her mouth with my hand. Fiuh~ She almost blew our cover!

I spotted a girl who looked similar to Aisha, but is not. (VP)

Wait... Isn't she from Knight's gang?

"U-Um... A-Actually... I-I l-like you, E-Elsword..." Aisha froze in place while I assured her that everything's going to be alright. Seriously, I wondered how dense Aisha can be?

"I'm sorry, Void. But I like someone else." The 2 Aishas froze in place. "O-Oh..." The other Aisha, Void is it? Sadly said.

"But I know someone who likes you in your gang, though." This certainly rose Void's interest. "Who?" Elsword grinned. "Let's just say... the person who has been following you and is now hiding in the bushes."

Upon being found out, someone appeared from the bushes with a red face. Void's face became red too. "K-Knight? W-What are you doing here?" "U-Um... S-Since you just left without saying a word to any of us, I got worried and decided to follow you..."

I quickly jumped down, kidnapped Elsword, and placed him beside Aisha. "Rena?! Aisha?! What're you guys doing here?!"

Aisha whacked his head with her staff. "Says the one who left without telling!" She said. "Now... Now... Let's leave those 2 lovebirds alone!" I smiled and pointed at Void and Knight who are kissing each other.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~ Elsword and Aisha had a red face before nodding to me, meaning that they want to leave.

We went back to our house and earned an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~" Of course we're confused, until Chung showed Elsword's diary.

Elsword's face became as red as his hair.

* * *

**(diary)**

**Date: 30/10/13 (or whatever year it is is Elrios)**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today's Halloween. I was thinking of dressing up as a vampire. Aisha said she's going to dress up as a witch. Rena's still choosing, but she's thinking of**

**going as a zombie. Raven's going to be a wolf. Eve is going to be a mummy and Chung was thinking of being frankenstein. LOL That'll be an epic fail!**

**So, we're at Ariel's Halloween party. I saw everyone in their costumes. I honestly think that Aisha looks... cute... in that witch costume.**

**BTW, remind me to kill Apple after this. She put a mistletoe on top of me and Aisha. Good thing it isn't Christmas, or else... I don't even want to talk about**

**it...**

**When Proto reminded Apple that the mistletoe rule only applies in Christmas, she decided to do another thing, which is to push me on top of Aisha...**

**I'm going to kill her later... We can't talk to each other for a day because of that.**

**That's all for today.**

* * *

Elsword and Aisha's face became veeeeeery red. Elsword took his sword, "Why... Did... You... Guys... STEAL MY DIARY?!"

"NOW!" Eve shouted. Raven and Chung suddenly ran to Elsword and Aisha.

"W-What're you guys doing?" Aisha panicked. Raven is now behind Elsword while Chung is behind Aisha. They grinned before pushing them...

...

DUAK!

Elsword and Aisha screamed in anger and embarassment, "THAT'S FOR MAKING US KISS!"

Raven had a bump on his head while Chung had swirls in his eyes and an extra bump on his head too. "I see stars..." he said.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

W-Why did they d-do that?! I-It's too embarassing..! I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. "AISHA!" I heard E-Elsword shout. I won't be able to even look at his face now!

* * *

**Chung's POV**

O.O

Uh, oh. Big sis Aisha seems too embarrassed... "Elsword, you go and bring her here." Miss Eve said. "Why me?!" "Cause you like her, am I right?" Elsword's face looks really red right now... He must be too embarassed too.

"Go before I slap you." Miss Eve threatened. "Ugh... Fine..." Then he left to Big sis Aisha's room.

I put an ice on my head to heal the bump. Raven is doing it too. "Do you think it'll be just fine, Miss Eve? They're pretty embarassed right now." I stated.

"They'll be just fine, Chung." I nodded. Okay... It'll be just fine, Chung... "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?! I want to help too!" "If we told you the plan, you won't try to make Aisha leave won't you? We have to steal Elsword's diary."

"I would!" "But it'll be too suspiscious." I said.

"Anyways, let's just wait for the results." Raven said.

We all waited...

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

KNOCK KNOCK

...

No response.

"Aisha? Open this door already!"

Again, no response.

You leave me no choice...

"OPEN UP! OR ELSE I'LL BARGE IN OR BURN THE DOOR DOWN!"

The door is now surrounded by blue aura and opened by itself. I went in and saw Aisha burrying herself with a pillow.

"Come out from there, Aisha." "Leave."

I sighed. "Aisha, I'll count to 10. If you don't get up I'll pull you. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

...

"I'm serious." "Then why didn't you?" "I don't know." Aisha facepalmed. I just chuckled.

"Leave me alone, Els." "No, I won't." She shot me a look of 'Leave-me-or-die'.

This is going to take forever! I decided to pull her hand. "H-Hey! Let go of me!" Aisha is now off the bed. "The other's are waiting. Let's go." "No, I won't." "Why?"

She became red and looked at the floor. I smiled, "You know, Aisha. I liked you ever since we met." Aisha widened her eyes. "You don't believe me?" "N-no, not really-"

...

She froze a few seconds before closing her eyes. We stayed like that for around 15 seconds before I pulled away. Aisha's face looked very red, and I'm sure that I'm the

same too. "L-Let's go back." I stuttered. Aisha, not able to say anything, just smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Good. I suppose that you 2 are now dating each other?" They just smiled.

"GROUP HUUUUUG!" I exclaimed before hugging Miss Eve, Raven, Rena, Elsword, and Big Sis Aisha. We all laughed together.

After the group hug, Miss Eve said, "So, the matchmaking's over, right?"

Elsword and Aisha smiled at each other before saying, "Not yet..."

* * *

**3: Doneeeee~ :3**

**Matchmaker Elgang! Cheve **

**is next! X3**

**All: Look forward for it guys~ And...**

**THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


End file.
